Outcast Rebellion Formerly Dark Rage
by Meowz123
Summary: Rated M for violence and possibly a sexual moment. Summary: Darkrai is an outcast. He is banished from the Hall of Origins after a fight. He then starts a rebellion with other outcasted and underappreciated pokemon. Will the Outcast Rebellion prevail? Or will they pay the ultimate price? WIP. My First FanFiction. Feedback is encouraged!
1. The Banishment

**Darkrai's POV**

I sit here, on my lone, dark and heavily forested island, just thinking about what I've done to people. Especially that boy in Canalave City. Thank Arceus those two kids came and saved him. I barely talk, even when I'm amongst other legendaries. They hate me and I hate them. Except for Cressilia and Arceus. Arceus knows who I am underneath this dark exterior. Cressilia does too and she can resist my destructive, horrible "gift". She's the only one, apart from Arceus, who doesn't smack me about at the Hall of Origin. I swear, I'm so close to killing one of those bastards. Probably Mewtwo or Deoxys. Someone powerful, to teach the others not to mess with me. Giratina did something similar to this. He was bullied mercilessly too. He then snapped and almost killed Genesect. The injuries were so severe Genesect had to preserve himself by getting cybernetic replacements for his body. Arceus then banished Giratina to the Reverse World. Genesect doesn't bully me though. He forgives Giratina and apologised for the horrible things he said to him but, deep down, I know Genesect fears the Lord of Death. Yveltal isn't the ruler of death, simply the escorter to the Reverse World. Oh yeah, Yveltal, Giratina, Xerneas, Kyurem and Genesect don't hate me. Genesect and I are good friends, Xerneas pretty much likes everyone, and Yveltal, Kyurem and Giratina all know what it's like to be an outcast

I won't kill anyone important; like Rayquaza or Dialga. They have important roles to keep the world in check. Then I remembered: a fucking meeting at the Hall of Origins. Ugh. Great. Another fucking time for the bastards like Mewtwo, Deoxys, Regigas, Zekrom, Reshiram and all those motherfucking assholes to give me shit. With a resigned sigh, I begin to fly over to dull, white and broken Spear Pillar and ascend the gleaming, white, ethereal steps up to the Hall of Origins. Unfortunately, Deoxys and Mewtwo are waiting.

"Well, look, Deoxys," says Mewtwo, in a sneering, condescending tone. "Guess the scumbag finally showed up."

"Yeah. If we had our way, you wouldn't be in this dimension, freak." Adds Deoxys.

Then a punch. It came out of nowhere. No provocation from me. Just a punch. From Mewtwo. It sends a sharp and painful electric jolt through my body. Thunder Punch. The shock sends me onto the cold marble of the Hall. Here comes another beating. The duo start mercilessly punching and kicking me. In my mind, the line is becoming thinner and thinner. I'm about to snap. My mouth spreads open in an insane grin. I've gone there. I've snapped. I jolt up to my feet, staring at Mewtwo with undisguised hatred. The arrogant smirk is immediately wiped off his ugly face. A dark, bone-chillingly horrifying pulse slams into the two, sending them flying into two pristine marble pillars. I move faster than I ever thought I could move, towards Mewtwo. I pick him up by the throat with a bone-crushing grip.

"How does it feel now?!" I bellow, letting all my pent-up rage loose. "ANSWER ME!"

I draw my fist back and unleash the hardest punch I've ever thrown. It slams into Mewtwo's face with a sickening crunch. I relentlessly slam my fist into his face, my rage uncontrollable. My dark, black aura is massive around me, giving me a horrifying shadow, I feel my face contort into a sadistic grin and a feeling of uncontrollable happiness rushes over me. I start laughing while beating Mewtwo into oblivion. Blood is covering my fists and my face and everywhere around us. Then I stop.

"Now you know what it's like," I say, to a barely moving Mewtwo.

I turn around, to see all the legendaries staring at me, with undisguised horror on their faces. Even Giratina is shocked. Arceus has the greatest look of rage and sorrow on his face.

"LEAVE!" He yells. "AND NEVER COME BACK!"


	2. The Beginning

This island, it was never colourful. Just dark green, grey and black. Now it seems that all the colour has been leeched out of it. I'm sitting in the middle of my island, in a puddle of water. I'm cold, I'm wet and I'm hungry. Good, I deserve it.

"What have I done?" I murmur to myself.

Well, says my conscience, in a sarcastic tone, you beat the living shit out of Mewtwo, horrified all the other legendaries, got yourself banished from the Hall of Origin and now you're sitting, all pissed off at yourself for giving Mewtwo what he deserved.

"Eugh. Shut up." I say to myself.

Then, a sound, a faint one, no more than a small rustling from the bushes. But I heard anyway. I'm the only one on this island. That's another measure I took to ensure no other Pokémon are afflicted by my ability. Maybe that Pokémon is Mewtwo; come for revenge. Or maybe some hired assassin, come to kill me. Either way, they've made a grave mistake. In the blink of an eye, I turn a leap at the rustle, grabbing something, and lifting it out of the undergrowth. It's not Mewtwo. It's Yveltal. I've got my hand, wrapped in a vice-grip around her neck. I release her.

"Sorry Yveltal," I say.

"It's alright," she replies, rubbing her neck with her wing. "Geez, your grip could break a Scizor in half."

"If you've come here to mock me, it's not the time," I say, a tone of venom seeping into my voice. "Anyone else with you?"

"Yes, actually," she replies. "Kyurem and Giratina."

My head snaps up to stare at her face.

"What?!"

"Yeah, they decided to come with m-"

'Why would you bring them here?!" I growl. "They're connected to their siblings! Their very presence here could draw fucking Arceus to my location!"

"Calm down Darkrai," she shoots back. "Kyurem was disconnected from that bond when the Original Dragon split and Giratina's bond was broken when he was banished."

"Well," I say to the bushes and trees. "If you really are in there Kyurem and Giratina, come out."

The two colossal Pokémon lumber out of the trees. Kyurem once was great, and even more powerful than now. His power could match Giratina, Dialga and Palkia's. Now, because of the "Heroes" of Unova's selfish endeavours, he's just a withered husk. He's still powerful nonetheless but he's only a shadow of what he was. Giratina, he is the master of dimensions, whatever these three are planning, it must be big to require this Pokémon. They wouldn't need both Kyurem and Giratina to take out me.

"Darkrai?"

Kyurem's harsh voice snaps me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"Why did you three come here?" I ask, more curious than angry now.

"Well, we wanted to make sure you were alright," replies Giratina, his deep voice booming.

"Uhh... Yeah," Yveltal continues. "We thought you might be uh... a bit... you know."

"Suicidal?" Suggest Kyurem.

"Yeah. That."

My mind is racing. An insane idea just popped into my head. It probably won't work but, I won't know if I don't try.

"You know what?" I say. "I'm sick, of getting pushed around by goddamn Arceus. He doesn't know what shit I have to go through. Hell, he doesn't even pay attention to your suffering Giratina! His own goddamn son!"

"Be careful what you say young one," says Giratina, nervously.

"No! We've been underappreciated for a long time! We've endured the bad things that the other legendaries have been spared! We are the ones who have to endure the hate directed at us! Not them. Us. Kyurem, without you, Zekrom and Reshiram wouldn't exist and humans wouldn't know the truth or have any visions about an ideal world. Giratina, without you, we wouldn't have dimensions in the first place. Yveltal, you lead people and Pokémon alike of this world where they can be hurt, and into a place where there is no more pain. Me though..."

"Without bad, we couldn't define good," Yveltal adds. "Nightmares are underappreciated too! They make the waking world that much sweeter."

"I say we rebel against the bastards that treated us like lesser beings! I say we show them what we're made of! We get equality or die trying!"

"Sounds like a good idea," replied Kyurem.

"But, how are we going to get the numbers?" Giratina asked. "It would be just us four against the other legendaries."

"We'll go to all the regions and recruit as many Pokémon as possible," I replied. "No trainers or Pokémon travelling with trainers. I want to leave humans and their friends out of this."

"But," Yveltal began. "What are we going to call our rebellion?"

"The Outcast Rebellion," I replied.

**AN: Tell me what you think of the story and what I could improve upon! Thanks!**


End file.
